


He Is Finally Mine

by FENRISGEARL



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FENRISGEARL/pseuds/FENRISGEARL
Summary: Fenris made his way up to the bedroom and attempted to rouse the dead to the world Champion, the response he received upon shaking Hawke and attempting to rouse him was not what he expected.





	He Is Finally Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, and smut attempt. Please be nice but comments and critics are welcome. Hope you enjoy! I love Hawke and Fenris. POV will switch between Hawke and Fenris, it made the most sense to write it that way to me.

Fenris had been sent by the group to check on Hawke, he had not been seen in days and they were all concerned. Hawke was slowly starting to fall apart and everyone could see it. He had been volunteered as everyone seemed to think it was because of him and the night Hawke and he had spent together. Fenris thought it was ridiculous, while he and Hawke may have spent more time together than the others, with the exception of Varric he saw no reason to believe Hawke's decline had anything to do with him. 

Bodan let him into the estate and said he was leaving on errands and Hawke was still sleeping in his room if he wishes to wake him as it was late in the afternoon. Hawke had taken to sleeping late recently. Fenris made his way up to the bedroom and attempted to rouse the dead to the world Champion, the response he received upon shaking Hawke and attempting to rouse him was not what he expected. 

“Demon you are wasting your time, while you replication of Fenris is better than most I am not interested. “ Fenris attempts to speak to tell Hawke he is not a demon but Hawke interrupts “Demon listen many others have tried and as tempting as the offer is I have had my night with Fenris and nothing you can show me will be better than having the real Fenris in my arms you are an imposter and I want the real thing- my soul mate and that you cannot replace. Now leave me be, I wish to have pleasant dreams imagining what would have happened in the morning if Fenris had not left.” 

Fenris is stunned speechless and just stares at Hawke. It is then when Hawke realizes he is not in the fade and Fenris is real. He jolts up and says, “Fenris, Maker, I am so sorry I thought I was in the Fade. Is everything okay? What happened?”

Fenris says, “Demons tempt you with me?” 

Hawke reluctantly starts in a soft voice almost a whisper, “You are my greatest weakness, my soul rebels that I had you and lost you. I am in a sense bleeding into the fade and the demons come like sharks. I love you and I have ruined any chance that I have at us being together, so they feel my yearning and think to use it against me.” Hawke replies “Fenris I would never make a deal with a demon you must know that, they would never be able to replace what I have lost by rushing you and screwing up that night.” 

Fenris does not know what to say, and finally responds “We have never spoken of that night.”

“You never wished to and I will not force you, I would rather have you as a companion and friend then not in my life at all.”

“Hawke, I …. I am sorry. I did not know… I …… you have to fight them off every night?”

“Yes, I ….Fenris they feel the pain and think it makes me weak.”

“What pain? What are you speaking of?”

“I found you, my soul mate, we consummated our bond and then you left. My soul does not understand how and why it was whole and now it is broken again. It is rebels and my body suffers. I cannot sleep and when I do I am hounded by demons. I cannot eat when I do it is soup and bread anything else I get sick as if my body is rejecting nourishment. I have blinding headaches and sometimes I feels as though my insides are trying to claw its way out. But it not for you to worry about, I am the cause of this and I will bear the burden of my mistake.”

“It was not your mistake.”

“No, I should not have ..”

“Hawke,” Fenris cuts him off “ I am the one who left and yet you suffer.”

“I am the mage, it my burden to bear the pain. It has always been my burden.” 

“I do not understand how ‘has it always been your burden’?” 

“The reason you survived your markings when so many others did not was that I took some of the pain. I was with you in fade when you received your markings, Fenris. As a mage soulmate I would see you in my dreams and I will never forget that night I screamed with you and took as much pain as my body could bear but I could not take it all. My other biggest failure.” 

Fenris just stares blankly at Hawke as if in disbelief as the thoughts run though his mind. He has known Hawke for years now and Hawke has always kept him safe even in the heat of battle, Hawke would take a blow for him or send a barrier his way before moving on to the next target. Fenris replays his deterioration over the time since they were together and while he noticed Hawke’s worsening condition, Hawke never changed his actions toward him even in battle. Fenris had known this mage and come to trust him with his life, to even rely on him and he never realize what Hawke had already done for him. 

Fenris jumped up off the bed in anger and Hawke gasped in surprise. “Fenris, listen I understand this is not what you want. I am trying to accept that, I would never force you to do anything that you do not want. I will not lie to you anymore. I need you because your company is a salve to the agony that I cannot be yours.” 

“You have been suffering and not said anything! Hawke this could kill you if you cannot eat or sleep you will waste away!” Fenris yelled. 

Hawke just sat at the end of his bed staring at his feet with his hands in his lap; he had nothing to say in his defense. He had long accepted his fate, he would enjoy Fenris’ company as long as he was able and that would be the end of it. 

Fenris stared at Hawke in such a state, Hawke would not even look at him and then as if he had just heard what Hawke has said he gapped open mouthed … ‘Your company is a salve to the agony that I cannot be yours’. “What do you mean you cannot be mine?” Fenris quietly asked. 

Hawke looked up slowly, “Fenris I am yours. …. There will never be anyone else. You have all the power here.” Fenris’ eyes grew wide as Hawke continued slowly standing to be in front of Fenris close enough to touch. “I am yours, whatever you need of me I am here. I know that you fear this, what is between us, is sometime of magic and that I am controlling you but it is not true. You have complete control over me, I would do anything for you. You must understand that I stayed away only because I knew it was what you wanted and needed. It literally is killing me to stay away but I would gladly accept that fate if it meant that you were happy. I am at your mercy and I will always be yours.”

Fenris reached out to grab Hawke’s wrist and gripped it almost too hard. Hawke stood stock still in fear and anticipation. Fenris’ other hand reached for Hawke’s cheek as he moved toward him, eyes darting the Hawke’s lips and Hawke instinctively licking his lips. Fenris brought their mouths together and Hawke whimpered in relief and hunger for more. Fenris’ hand moved from his cheek to the back of Hawke’s head and wound though his hair pulling to bring Hawke as close as possible. Hawke reached with his free hand to grasp Fenris’ hip to ground himself. Their tongues danced and Hawke gladly let Fenris explore his mouth and moaned into Fenris’ mouth. Fenris growled in response, deep from his chest. Hearing Hawke make those noises because of him felt so right and intoxicating he wanted more.

Fenris was struggling to understand and control this feeling in his chest that Hawke was his. He should not feel so turned on and happy about this possession of Hawke, given his history but there was something about Hawke giving himself to Fenris and the power Hawke so easily commanded in the outside world as Champion. Fenris was intoxicated by the power Hawke seemed to so easily hand over to him. Fenris pulled away from Hawke’s lips and rested his forehead on Hawke’s. They stood there trying to caught their breaths and Fenris slowly moved away to put some distance between them to get some clarity. He could not think being so close to Hawke. 

Hawke whimpered at the loss. Fenris shook his head, “I cannot stand that close to you and keep my control and we must speak of this.” Hawke pouted but nodded his head in understanding. Fenris stood by the fireplace and asked, “You say you would see me in the fade? When did that start?” Hawke blushed and said, “It started after I started to come into my true magical power, around puberty. As a mage you start to show talent around 6 to 8 years old and I did as many do. However, most mages fine their true strength and power when they begin puberty for me I was around 15. I was a late bloomer, but I caught up as you can tell, I can hold me own now. I would go to sleep and instead of the normal dreams in the fade I would be with you, I could tell I was in the fade but it was like I was drawn to you that my soul was search you out in the only way it new how. When I first saw you I think it was right before you signed up for the tournament, you were training with your sword and an older elf was coaching you in a yard he seemed to have taken a liking to you.” The story spilled from Hawke as if a damn had been broken and he could not stop the flow he had to tell Fenris everything. 

“Over the next 2 months I watched you grow strong and fierce with your skills. I could tell you were older than me maybe 17. About a week before the tournament you had your name day. Your sister made you a cake and your mother bought you a wolf charm to protect you she said. Then the tournament happened and the marking ceremony. After that it was harder to find you, I think the markings changed your connection to the fade since you are not a mage. I saw you less in my dreams but when I did find you I would wake up drenched in sweat or wake up screaming from what the evil bastard did to you.”

Fenris stood trying to take it all in, and it explained so much about Hawke’s actions with him. He was always so careful and it was like he knew what Fenris struggled with without him saying anything sometimes. As the puzzle fell into place Fenris saw through his memories the times that Hawke must have found him in the fade, because he remembered there were times the pain and the beatings being easier to bear or being able to drift away while Denarius used his body. Or the time the healer said it was strange his punishments did not leave scars like he had seen on others. 

Hawke stared and Fenris and continued, “I tried to help when I did find you. I knew I could take your pain since I had when you were branded but I didn’t know how to. It was like an instinct when Denarius started to hurt you and be rough I would touch you, reach out, and I would feel him instead of you or at least I would feel more than you. I…… I did my best to help you how I could. Fenris you are not alone. I may not have as many scares as you but I have always taken the pain that I could. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Fenris looked up at Hawke and said softly, “Hawke, turn around.” He needed to know, if what Hawke said was true he would bear the scars Fenris should have had, the ones the healer had spoken of. 

“What? Why?”

“Garett, take off your shirt and turn around.” After and pause Fenris added softly, “Please”

Garett slowly turned with questions in his eyes, presented Fenris with his back slowly lifted his arms to pull his shirt up over his head and stood still waiting for Fenris to say something.

Fenris gasped as Hawke removed his shirt slowly revealing the scares that marred is back. The night they had spent together had been a blur of need and Hawke had had his back to the bed most of that night Fenris had not seen the scars. Hawke was not one to be caught showing too much skin, Fenris has always assumed it was because he was shy. He knew better now. Fenris slowly moved back to Hawke by the bed and lightly touched the worst of the scars, between his shoulder blades and down to the middle of his back. Hawke trembled at Fenris light touch on his secret that he had kept since coming to Kirkwall. 

Fenris could not believe his eyes or his fingers as he touched evidence of what Hawke had done for him. “These kind of scars only come from being whipped Hawke.” Fenris said quietly. 

“I know the worst of it is from when Denarius forced himself on you the first time and you fought back, he whipped you with a belt and then continued once you submitted. The next day you were flogged again as ‘proper punishment’ he had said. You never really needed me to take your pain after that, you didn’t fight as much after that.” Hawke recounted the horrible week when he turned 18 and had awoken bleeding and in pain. 

Fenris grabbed Hawke’s shoulder to turn him so he could see his face. Hawke turned and looked at Fenris with a slightly scared expression like he did not know how Fenris would react to physical evidence of Hawke’s story. “I…. The healer always told me I must have had help from my markings and that was the reason I did not scar from the ‘worst beating he had ever seen’“ Fenris said quietly. “Little did anyone know my scars were just transferred to you. Hawke, why would you do something like that for someone you had never even met?”

Hawke looked at the man he loved and would do anything for and simply said “I did not want to see you suffer and could take away the pain, so I did. I didn’t hide them before coming to Kirkwall but after I fond you I did not want to risk the questions I was sure you would have. As you said those scars only come from being whipped.”

Fenris could stand this no longer and kissed Hawke with all the passion and love that he had kept bottled up and locked away and let it bleed into this man that had done so much for him and was his world. Hawke moaned into the kiss and gasped as Fenris pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Fenris took the opportunity to run his tongue along Hawke’s lips asking permission. Hawke surged forward unable to hold back any longer and wrapped himself around his warrior, his lover, his soulmate and as their tongues danced for dominance Fenris backed Hawke toward the bed till his legs hit the edge and he fell back. 

Hawke came up on his elbows to watch as Fenris began to remove his armor and clothing. Garett was left only in his bottoms and was proudly sporting a tent in the front of his pants. Fenris threw his armor on the floor leaving him in only his leggings and crawled up Hawke to sit up on his hips with Hawke’s erection rubbing his ass. Hawke grabbed Fenris’ hips and fell back as Fenris leaned forward to kiss him. Fenris moved from Hawke’s lips down to his throat leaving love bits and sucking marks onto the column of his throat that would surely be visible tomorrow. Hawke tried to remain still as Fenris lavished his neck with hickeys but his body was beyond his control and was began to buck his hips into Fenris’ ass as his erection rubbed he moaned needy. Fenris chuckled and lifted his head, Hawke had his head thrown back his hands squeezing Fenris’ hips so hard there might be bruises. Fenris saw his handy work already start to turn a pretty purple and felt the surge of possession rise once again. “Mine” he growled and Hawke keened “Yes! Yours Fenris”

Fenris could take no more and slid down to remove Hawke’s pants and his own leggings but once Hawke’s removed it seemed the mage had other ideas. Hawke sat up and reached for the now standing Fenris and brought his hands to his leggings rubbing his nose against his clothed erection. Fenris moaned in pleasure. Hawke looked upwards as Fenris ran his hands through his hair, and slowly inched the leggings down. Once both were naked Hawke returned his attention back to Fenris and this erection standing proud between Fenris’s thighs. Hawke nearly drooled at the sight and his mouth watered as he moved. When his mouth wrapped around Fenris he moaned at the pleasure and the taste of him. Fenris strained to stay still and not buck into Garett’s mouth but failed, which only made Garett moan louder and place his hands on the back of Fenris’s thighs and slowly move them up to his ass. Fenris wound his hands through Garett’s hair and lost himself in the sensation, it felt too good. It looked too good to see the mighty Hawke bobbing his head up and down on his cock saliva running down his chin, eyes closed moaning into pelvis with one hand on his ass the other fondling his sack. 

Fenris groaned, “Garett…. Please stop…. Wait…. I want…” 

Garett Hawke moaned one last time around Fenris’s delicious cock at the sound of his name low and gravely from Fenris and pulled off to look up at his lover. 

Fenris pushed Garett back and Garett moved up the bed to be spread out amongst the pillows ready to be taken and then reached for the nightstand drawer removing a bottle of oil. Fenris took the oil in hand as he crawled up Garett peppering kisses along his way. As he reached Garett’s chest he kissed and nibbled at his nipples earning moans and an arched back from Hawke. Garett gripped the sheets to stop himself from clawing and scratching at Fenris’s back. Fenris took the vial and spread the oil on his fingers and moved them to Hawke’s hole. Lifting one of Hawke’s legs to his shoulder he pressed one finger in and found little resistance. He looked at Hawke with an eyebrow raised. Hawke smiled sheepishly, and responded “I may have been a little lonely last night.” 

Fenris could not stop the growl that came from his as he easily inserted the second finger and shortly after the third. He has Hawke wriggling and gasping as he found his prostate and nudged it Hawke’s back bowed and he nearly screamed, “Fenris! Please, please… I need, ugh, you now!” Fenris removed his fingers and positioned himself at Hawke’s opening, pushing in slowly. 

Hawke felt Fenris slowly push into him and felt the delicious burn and then the full feeling of Fenris fully seated in him. Fenris stilled and brought his hand to Hawke’s dripping cock rubbing the head and pumping twice before beginning to move within Hawke. Hawke lost himself in the sensations grabbing onto Fenris’s arms without thinking and causing his markings to flare to life from the magic that lay below his skin. Fenris groaned, and Hawke said “sorry I didn’t mean…” 

Fenris cut him off by saying, “It does not hurt, it felt pleasurable. Touch me Garett. I need you.” Hawke was elated and let his hands touch every inch of Fenris that he could reach. 

Fenris had found his rhythm pounding into Hawke so their flesh slapped together with each thrust. Fenris wanted more and wanted to see Hawke ride him and take his pleasure. With that thought Fenris took Hawke’s legs, wrapped them around his waist and flipped them so Hawke was now straddling his hips. Hawke gasped as he felt what Fenris was doing and suddenly found himself atop Fenris sinking once again on to Fenris’ cock, deeper and fuller than he had ever felt. Hawke and Fenris moaned together and Hawke fully seated himself in the new position. Hawke looked down at Fenris confused and Fenris simply stated “Ride me Garett, I want to see you take your pleasure. You are always so careful with me. I won’t break.”

Needing no further encouragement Hawke leaned forward to rock his hips and lick Fenris’s chest and lavish his nipples. Fenris groaned and thrust up into Hawke as he began to play with his nipples. Garett sat back up at Fenris’s motion and could take no more he need him hard and fast, he could take no more. Garett began to rock back and forth at a furious rate and when that was not enough he started to bounce up and down on Fenris’s cock, letting Fenris almost all the way out an then slamming back down to the hilt, with his hands on Fenris’s chest for support. 

Fenris was enraptured the sight of Garett above him so wanton riding him with not a care for how loud he was moaning and seeing his cock slide in and out of him was too much, it was a sweet torture. As Hawke tired from the exertion, Fenris grabbed Hawke’s hips and began to lift him and slam him down on his cock. Hawke howled in pleasure and let Fenris take over. Within a few thrusts Hawke and Fenris were coming, Hawke spending himself over Fenris’ stomach and chest. Shortly followed Fenris thrusting up into Hawke one last time and stilled emptying into Hawke, Garett moaning in response of the feeling on Fenris’s hot seed spilling into him. Garett fell forward on to Fenris’s chest panting. 

Fenris wrapped his arms around Garett and kissed his head, running his fingers along the ridges and scars on Garret’s back in awe of this man, who was his. 

Garett lifted his head after a moment and stared and Fenris, Fenris looked back and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Hawke had ever seen. Garett moved to get off Fenris but has held in place by his strong hands. “Where do you think you are going?” Fenris rumbled in that gravelly voice that sent shivers down Garett’s spine. “I was just going to get off of you, I must be heavy.” 

Fenris scoffed at him, “I like you where you are.” Garett gapped at him, Fenris was tall and more muscular than an average elf and while Garett was not large for a human he was sure it was not comfortable for Fenris to have all his weight on him. Garett laughed and said, “I must be heavy, this cannot be comfortable. “

Fenris shrugged and said softly in Hawke’s ear, “I am not ready to pull out just yet, I like being inside you.” Hawke shivered as his awareness that Fenris was still inside him and beginning to harden again made him blush and squirm. Fenris’s grip around him tightened and he was rolled once again, Fenris now looking down on him still inside him. Garett could feel himself starting to leak Fenris’ semen around his not yet fully erect cock. 

Fenris leaned down and nibbled Hawke’s ear lobe and licked away the slight sting and murmmered “I want to stay inside you and fuck you till you are so full of my come that it gushed out of you, marking you as mine.” Garett shivered at the sound of Fenris’s voice, the delicious promise of his words and the possession in his tone and responded “Please Fenris, yes. Fill me and mark me as yours.” 

The rest of the day was spent in each other’s arms making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
